Memory is one type of integrated circuitry, and is used in computer systems for storing data. Memory may be fabricated in one or more arrays of individual memory cells. The memory cells are written to, or read from, utilizing digit lines (which may also be referred to as bitlines or sense lines) and access lines (which may also be referred to as wordlines). The digit lines may electrically interconnect memory cells along columns of the array, and the access lines may electrically interconnect memory cells along rows of the array. Thus, each memory cell may be uniquely addressed through the combination of a digit line and an access line.
Example memory cells are dynamic random access memory (DRAM) cells. A DRAM unit cell may comprise a transistor coupled with a charge-storage device, such as a capacitor. Other example memory cells may lack the capacitors of conventional DRAM, and instead may utilize electrically floating transistor bodies. Memory which utilizes electrically floating transistor bodies to store data may be referred to as zero-capacitor-one-transistor (0C1T) memory, as capacitor-less memory, or as ZRAM™ (zero capacitance DRAM), and may be formed to much higher levels of integration than DRAM.
A continuing goal of integrated circuit fabrication is to increase the level of integration. There may be corresponding goals to decrease the size of memory devices, to simplify memory devices, and/or to reduce the complexity and amount of wiring associated with memory devices. Another continuing goal of integrated circuit fabrication is to reduce the number of steps of a fabrication process, which can improve throughput and which may possibly reduce costs. Yet another goal is to achieve low resistance wiring, which can improve speed.
It would be desired to develop new memory architecture, and new methods of forming memory architecture, which further some or all of the above-discussed goals.